Toque mortal
Toque mortal (en Inglés, Deathtouch) es una habilidad de palabra clave que causa que el daño hecho por un objeto sea especialmente efectivo contra criaturas. Descripción Desde siempre ha habido habilidades similares a Toque mortal (siempre como habilidades disparadas) que fueron dadas a algunas criaturas, siendo la primera de éstas el Basilisco de maleza de Alpha y por el cual I+D conocía esta habilidad antes de darle una palabra clave como habilidad "basilisco". Toque mortal fue introducida como palabra clave en Visión del futuro, como adelanto para Lorwyn, donde sería tratada con más profundidad.Devin Low (28 septiembre 2007). "Mixed Doubles: Two Types and Two Keywords". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Técnicamente, Toque mortal obtuvo su estatus de habilidad perenne con Décima edición, pero fue introducida por primera vez en una colección básica en Magic 2010.Mark Rosewater (8 junio 2015). "Diccionario perenne para jugadores". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. En la época en que esta habilidad recibió su palabra clave, todavía era una habilidad disparada, pero luego, con Magic 2010, cambió a su actual estado de habilidad estática asociada a una nueva por ese entonces acción basada en el estado y nuevas reglas de asignación de daño. Durante un tiempo, esta habilidad fue primaria tanto en negro como en verde, pero actualmente en verde es secundaria, ya que I+D encontró que el negro tenía más necesidad de esta habilidad y tenía mejores formas de expresarla creativamente en su ambientación.Mark Rosewater (5 junio 2017). "Las mecánicas y el sistema de colores en 2017". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Ahora que Toque mortal es una palabra clave, I+D ya no crea variantes de esta habilidad.Mark Rosewater (14 septiembre 2018). "Are we likely to ever see more of Thicket Basilisk's ability?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Reglas De las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) * 702.2. Toque mortal ** 702.2a Toque mortal es una habilidad estática. ** 702.2b Una criatura con resistencia mayor que 0 que ha sido dañada por una fuente con toque mortal desde la última vez que se verificaron las acciones basadas en el estado es destruida como acción basada en el estado. Ver la regla 704. ** 702.2c Cualquier cantidad de daño de combate distinta de cero asignada a una criatura por una fuente con la habilidad de toque mortal se considera daño letal para determinar si una asignación de daño de combate propuesta es válida, sin importar la resistencia de la criatura. Ver las reglas 510.1c–d. ** 702.2d Las reglas de toque mortal funcionan sin importar desde que zona haga daño el objeto con toque mortal. ** 702.2e Si un objeto cambia de zonas antes de que un efecto cause que haga daño, se usa su última información conocida para determinar si tiene o no toque mortal. ** 702.2f Varias copias de la habilidad de toque mortal sobre el mismo objeto son redundantes. Del glosario de las Reglas completas (Commander 2019 (23 agosto, 2019)) ; Toque mortal : Es una habilidad de palabra clave que hace que el daño hecho a un objeto sea especialmente efectivo. Ver la regla 702.2, “Toque mortal”. Resoluciones * Si una criatura (tenga o no Toque mortal) bloquea o es bloqueada por varias criaturas, esas criaturas deben ser puestas en un orden de asignación de daño durante el paso de declarar bloqueadoras. La criatura asigna entonces su daño de combate a esas criaturas de acuerdo al orden de asignación de daño anunciado para ello. No puede asignar daño de combate a una de esas criaturas a menos que cada criatura que preceda a esa criatura en este orden sea asignada con daño letal. Si una criatura con Toque mortal bloquea o es bloqueada por varias criaturas, todo funciona exactamente igual con una excepción: asignar aunque sea 1 punto del daño de esa criatura a una criatura es considerado como daño letal. ** Ejemplo: El orden de asignación de daño para un Fango ácido atacante (una criatura 2/2 con Toque mortal) es: una Sierpe con púas (una criatura 5/4), luego un Mastodonte de asedio (una criatura 3/5) y luego un Oso garra de runas (una criatura 2/2). El Fango ácido puede asignar 1 punto de daño a la Sierpe y 1 punto de daño al Mastodonte, o 2 puntos de daño a la Sierpe. No puede asignar daño al Oso. Cada criatura a la que el Fango ácido hace daño es destruida. * Si una criatura atacante con Toque mortal y Arrollar es bloqueada, la criatura atacante primero asigna daño a la(s) criatura(s) que la bloquea(n). Una vez que todas esas criaturas bloqueadoras tienen asignado daño letal, cualquier daño restante se asigna como elija el controlador de la criatura atacante entre las criaturas que la están bloqueando y el jugador defensor o el planeswalker que la criatura está atacando. Sin embargo, ya que la criatura tiene Toque mortal, asignar aunque sea 1 punto de daño a una criatura se considera daño letal. ** Ejemplo: Una Sierpe de Yavimaya (una criatura 6/4 con Arrollar) está equipada con un Azote de gorgonas (un Equipo que da a la criatura equipada +1/+1 y Toque mortal). Ésta ataca a un jugador y es bloqueada por un Mastodonte de asedio (una criatura 3/5). La Sierpe de Yavimaya debe asignar al menos 1 punto de daño al Mastodonte. Su daño restante puede ser asignado como elija su controlador entre el Mastodonte y el jugador defensor. Particularmente, la Sierpe puede asignar 1 punto de daño al Mastodonte y 6 puntos de daño al jugador defensor. Una vez que el daño sea hecho al Mastodonte, el Mastodonte será destruido. * Si una criatura con Toque mortal y otra criatura bloquean o son bloqueadas ambas por una criatura, la otra criatura puede tener en consideración el hecho de que cualquier daño de combate que haga una criatura con Toque mortal es considerado daño letal. ** Ejemplo: Un Fango ácido atacante (una criatura 2/2 con Toque mortal) y una Sierpe de Yavimaya atacante (una criatura 6/4 con Arrollar) son bloqueados ambos por un Guardia de palacio (una criatura 1/4 que puede bloquear cualquier número de criaturas). El Fango debe asignar sus 2 puntos de daño al Guardia. Ya que el Guardia tiene asignado daño letal, los 6 puntos de daño de la Sierpe pueden ser asignados como elija su controlador entre el Guardia y el jugador defensor. Particularmente, la Sierpe puede asignar todo su daño al jugador defensor. No importa el daño de qué criatura es asignado primero mientras la asignación final de daño siga todos los parámetros aplicables. * Un efecto de regeneración puede salvar a una criatura que está recibiendo daño de una fuente con Toque mortal. * Si varias acciones basadas en el estado fueran a destruir a una criatura al mismo tiempo (por que esté recibiendo daño letal y daño de una fuente con Toque mortal), un único efecto de regeneración reemplazará todas esas acciones y salvará a la criatura. * Si una criatura recibe daño de una fuente con Toque mortal, será destruida como acción basada en el estado. Esto significa que no hay tiempo de reacción entre el momento en que la criatura recibe el daño y el momento en el que es destruida. Si quieres poner un "escudo de regeneración" sobre ella o sacrificarla mediante algún efecto o cualquier otra cosa, deberás hacerlo antes de que se haga el daño. * Las reglas que tienen en consideración el Toque mortal funcionan sin importar dónde se encuentre la fuente con Toque mortal. En otras palabras, si un hechizo o habilidad causa que una carta con Toque mortal que no está en el campo de batalla haga daño a una criatura (como lo hace el Exorcista desinteresado, por ejemplo), esa criatura será destruida. Este caso no es igual que el de recibir daño de una fuente que ha cambiado de zona; ver abajo. * Si una fuente de daño no ha cambiado de zona para el momento en el que se hace el daño, sus características son comprobadas para ver si tiene Toque mortal en ese momento. Si la fuente ha cambiado de zona para ese entonces, se comprueba su última existencia en la zona en la que se esperaba que estuviera para ver su tenía Toque mortal en ese momento. * Si un objeto con Toque mortal gana otra copia de Toque mortal, la copia adicional de la habilidad de toque mortal no tendrá ningún efecto particular. Si ese objeto hace daño a una criatura, un único efecto de regeneración continuará salvándola. Ejemplos Cartas que dan Toque mortal Criaturas * Ejemplar de las tumbas abiertas ( , : otra criatura negra que controles, hasta el final del turno) * Forjadolor (siempre que lances un hechizo de artefacto, la criatura objetivo hasta el final del turno) * Mago de ónix ( : la criatura objetivo que controlas, hasta el final del turno) * Ogro amo del distrito (a las Ratas que controlas) * Petrificador pielacre (a los Minotauros que controlas) * Sydri, inventora galvánica ( : la criatura artefacto objetivo gana Toque mortal y Vínculo vital hasta el final del turno) * Tobillero (cuando ataca, las criaturas que controlas ganan Toque mortal y Dañar primero hasta el final del turno) * Vendedor de belladona (a la criatura emparejada por Unir almas con ella) * Víbora de los yermos ( , descartar la víbora da a la criatura atacante objetivo Toque mortal hasta el final del turno) Instantáneos * Necromordisco * Regalo de la serpiente * Dispuesto Encantamientos * Regalo de la Deidad (mientras la criatura encantada sea negra) Artefactos * Cabeza de gorgona (la criatura equipada) * Correa de basilisco (la criatura equipada tiene Toque mortal y Vínculo vital) * Frasco de veneno ( , sacrificarlo da Toque mortal a la criatura objetivo hasta el final del turno) Criaturas encantamiento * Eidolón maléfico (si lo lanzas como un Aura por su coste de Concesión ) * Prototipo de irreversibilidad (de las criaturas que controlan tus oponentes y tus criaturas ganan Toque mortal) Artefactos encantamiento * Arco de Nylea (las criaturas atacantes que controlas) Cartas que quitan Toque mortal * Prototipo de irreversibilidad (de las criaturas que controlan tus oponentes y tus criaturas ganan Toque mortal) Cartas de plano que dan Toque mortal * Catacumba Onakke (a todas las criaturas) Curiosidades * Toque mortal fue incluida como carta de reglas 3 de 9 en la colección Magic 2011. Referencias Enlaces externos * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2010: Deathtouch * A Planeswalker's Primer for Magic 2011: Deathtouch * Gavin Verhey (20 julio 2017). "El toque de la muerte". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. Categoría:Palabras clave Categoría:Palabras clave/estáticas Categoría:Glosario